


How we met

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Chan is Changbin's friend, Fluff, He introduces them ish, He's also Jisung's friend, It's not mentioned but it is, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reminiscing, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Strangers to Lovers, The rest aren't there, non idols, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: How did they meet? The love of his life was literally on his chest but how did they meet?





	1. Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil sumn I wrote cuz I was bored as fuck so :)

Jisung was a very loveable person. He was the definition of happy and outgoing. He was the sun shining down on the face of the earth. He was this precious little bean that Changbin loved so so dearly. The man sits on the couch, Jisung's head resting softly against his chest, thinking back to when the two first met 

_Flashback_

"Changbin" Chan had said to catch his attention 

"hm, yeah? Sorry, I was busy with this one line" the younger said lifting his head up from his notebook. Chan smiled softly at him 

"what's up hyung?" Changbin asked

"remember my kid friend that I told you that was into music production and all that? Yeah well, he's coming to meet me - us today" Chan said 

"hm, that's good. When is he coming?" Changbin asked. As of on cue, the door of the small cafe opened, the bell signaling the opening and Chan smiled 

"now" he said. What Changbin saw was pure beauty. He was so, so gorgeous. His style was absolutely mesmerizing. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a colorful design in the middle. Also, flung over his shoulder was a black bag with a squirrel hanging from it. He looked at the others face and Changbin swore his throat went dry. He had the cutest cheeks literally ever. His eyes were the darkest shade of black, practically shining in the light. His eyelashes were so long and pretty, Changbin wanted to count them all for some odd reason. His blonde hair fell right above his eyes and with one shake of his head, he moved them to the side. This man was absolutely the most stunning person Changmin has ever seen 

"Jisung!" Chan called. Said man - Jisung looked around and saw Chan sitting in the corner of the cafe and smiled. God his smile was so blinding and beautiful. It reached his eyes which made them turn into crescents. His smile showcased his teeth and his gums slightly and it radiated pure happiness. 

"Chan hyung, leave it up to you to be in a cafe like this all the time" he chuckled walking towards them. God, that was the cutest chuckle 

"ugh, shut up brat, sit" Jisung sat in front of Changbin. He looked at the older 

"hey, you're Changbin hyung right? Nice to finally meet you" Jisung said holding out his hand in front of Changbin. The black haired boy stared at his hand before mumbling 

"uh... Likewise" before shaking his hand. His hand was so soft and small. It fit into Changbins hand like a puzzle piece that was meant to be there. Jisung smiled before turning back to Chan 

"so, Chan hyung, why am I here? Is it because you need my beautiful brain to help you out with a song" Jisung smiled teasingly at the older earning a small slap to his hand causing him to yelp

"as a matter of fact, I do brat. So shut up and listen" Chan said. The younger stuck out his tongue at Chan and looked back down at his hand, playing with his rings 

"new one?" chan asked 

"no, it's old. Dad gave it to me" Jisung said. Changbin registered the tone of voice the younger used and looked at Chan 

"I'll tell you after" the older mouthed 

"well, I'm listening" Jisung said 

"oh yeah. Here" Chan slid his computer and headphones to Jisung 

"tell me what you think" Chan said. Jisung slid the headphones over his ears and pressed play, music filing his ears instantly. It was smooth at first until the base drooped and Jisung was hooked, bopping his head slightly to the beat 

"hyung, why'd you give him that one?" Changbin asked 

"because it's amazing and you did most of it" Chan said with a smile 

"hyung" Jisung called, lowering the volume of the melody filling his ears 

"yeah?"

"what's this song gonna be about?" Jisung asked 

"we're not sure yet, why?" Chan answered. Jisung smiled. He grabbed his notebook from his bag and looked back at the two 

"this is so good it gave me a shit tone of ideas. You have a pencil?" He asked 

"here" Changbin instantly gave him a pencil and Jisung smiled 

"thanks" and he began writing. It was silent for a while. The inky noise coming from the faint talking in the cafe and Jisung's pencil writing against his notebook 

"and by the way" he didn't even bother look up 

"I could tell you started this off Changbin hyung. You look like the type of person to enjoy this kind of soft and soothing melody just to have the beat drop and have an amazing buildup to another soft and soothing part. Chan hyung's is just lame" Jisung laughed. Changbin didn't know why his cheeks felt hot all of all sudden but Chan paid no mind to him, preparing to beat the younger's ass

"how dare you Han Jisung, I'll have you kno-" and once Chan was on a roll, there was no stopping him 

"hyung hyung hyung, you know I'm kidding, calm down" Jisung laughed again "but this is really good. I managed to write a few things. Take a look" the younger said. He pushed his notebook in front of the two olders and waited for them to read. Jisung was brilliant. In the 15 minutes Changbin had met him, he seemed so smart and so bright for his age which was 18? Coming up with just a few lines after hearing melody for the first time was truly surprising. And the way he described Changbins style. He really has a great ear for this type of thing. 

"damn Jisung, you still surprise me to this day" Chan said 

"hm, I try my best to leave you speechless hyung. If you'll excuse me, I'm kind of hungry" he sais standing up. As soon as the younger left, Chan turned towards Changbin 

"what do you think of him?" Chan asked

"he's.... He's amazing. I mean, how did he come up with... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 6 lines in such little time. You can't even do that" Changbin said 

"he's been passionate about what he does for a while. He's gotten amazing at writing and he loves it so much and yeah, that's why I was so surprised. He wrote these great lines in less than 10 minutes, his mind works in wondrous ways" Chan said 

"is he really only 18?" Changbin asked 

"19 soon, in September" Chan said. Soon they saw Jisung carrying a small cheesecake back to their table and Chan eyed him 

"whaaaat?" Jisung whined 

"again?" Chan asked 

"judge me if you want. I won't give you a bite then" Jisung said with a huff

"hey, Jisung, let's not get selfish now sweety, you wouldn't do that to your hyung right?" Chan said. As the two continued bickering, Changbin couldn't help but wonder how Jisung was so bright and smart. He stared at the lines written in his notebook and his mind wondered everywhere. He could really take a liking to him 

_Present_

"hyung, you okay, you seem quiet" Jisung asked looking up at the older. Changbin didn't answer, instead planting a soft kiss on his lips 

"I'm okay" Changbin smiles. 

"thinking about how we met?" Jisung asked, sitting comfortably so he was looking at Changbin 

"always" The older said

"it's been 3 years and 5 months in counting since we met and you still think about it?" Jisung asked. Changbin leaned forward, going to kiss Jisung again but the younger lowered himself till his back hit the couch, Changbin on top of him 

"answer me" Jisung says softly 

"the thing is, I don't know why I think of if, I just do. It was the day I met the love of my life and I'll never forget it" Changbin said leaning down to peck Jisung's lips. He kissed down his neck and into his collarbone before going back to his cheek. Jisung giggled and wrapped his arms around Changbins neck 

"I love you hyung" they connected their lips again 


	2. Changbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is exactly like the previous one except there's minor differences but if you look at the big picture, it's basically the same thing  
> But, it's Jisung's pov so :)

Changbin was a very kind and funny person. He was literally the definition of fun and amazing. He was the moon, a special thing everyone looked up to. He was Jisung's special someone, a person he went to for guidance and correction. He sits on the couch, alone, thinking of when he first met the older 

_Flashback_

Chan had sent him a text earlier telling him to come to the cafe the older was always at. Jisung chuckled to himself and walked all the way to sais cafe. A dew minutes later, he arrived and opened the front door, the little bell ringing as he did so. When he looked for Chan, he saw a man sitting next to him. Jisung wasn't gonna deny that the man looked absolutely stunning from where he was standing. From where he stood, he saw a man with his arms exposed and his chest puffed out. He felt lightheaded. Jisung couldn't see much from where he was standing but he did see the man in a black t-shirt with a chain around his neck. He looked.... Beautiful. This was Changbin? 

"Jisung!" he heard. Chan. He walked towards the two and said 

"Chan hyung, leave it up to you to be in a cafe like this all the time" Jisung chuckled. He got a closer look at Changbin and his buffed arms. He looked at the older's eyes before Chan said 

"ugh, shut up brat, sit" so he did. He looked at Changbin again and smiled 

"you're Changbin hyung right? Nice to finally meet you" Jisung stuck his hand out to the older and he stared at it at first but then shook it saying 

"uh... Likewise" He noticed how his hand was naturally smaller than Changbins and he smiled. Changbin's hand was a bit clammy and moist but Jisung didn't care. 

"so, Chan hyung, why am I here? Is it because you need my beautiful brain to help you out with a song" Jisung smiled. He saw as Changbin smiled a little and tried to cover it up. He was bright back to reality by a slap on his hand and he yelped. Curse Chan hug for being string when he didn't mean to. 

"as a matter of fact, I do brat. So shut up and listen" Chan said. The younger being the childish boy he is stuck out his tongue at the older and began playing with his rings 

"new one?" Chan asked. No it wasn't new. Not at all 

"no. Dad gave it to me" he ignored the way Changbin looked up at him and stared at his rings while his finger ran over one specific ring. Jisung's father had passed away when he was only 15 and that had broke his heart. They were extremely close and he always went to his dad seeking for advice and comfort. Of course his mom gave good advice but he liked having a man to talk to. When he realized Chan wasn't talking he decided to speak up

"well, I'm listening" he said, looking at the older 

"oh yeah, here" Chan slid the younger his headphones and computer telling him to take a listen, see what he thought. Jisung slid the headphones over his ears, pressing okay instantly only to hear a sweet and sift melody fill his ears. He took note of his this didn't sound like Chan's style at all. Jisung couldn't put his finger on it but there was something different about the way this melody was pieces together and it couldn't have been the work of Chan. He got hooked on the first beat, so smooth and soft sounding until the base dropped and his heart did a swirl. This was amazing. He ended up bopping his head along without even realizing. This track was so so good. He just knew Changbin was the one behind this. He did an among job. 

"hyung" Jisung had said, lowering the oh so beautiful sound filling his ears

"yeah?"

"what's this song gonna be about?" The younger asked, tilting his head to the side 

"we're not sure yet, why?" Chan asked. Jisung smiled. Lovely. Surely Chan wouldn't mind if he wrote down some lyrics now would he? Jisung grabbed his notebook from his forgotten bag and asked the two if they had a pencil. Changbin immediately borrowed him one and Jisung smiled before saying a quick thank you and started to write. As he was writing, a thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should just tell Changbin how good the track was 

"and by the way" he started. What was the point of even looking up honestly 

"I could tell you started this off Changbin hyung. You look like the type of person to enjoy this kind of soft and soothing melody just to have the beat drop and have an amazing buildup to another soft and soothing part. Chan hyung's is just lame" he laughed, he could only imagine the look on the older's face

"excuse me Han Jisung, I'll have you know that I am great at what I do. You're just a little brat that's all. I'm good and you know it. I have great confidence in what I do. I am humble with my work but I won't let you tell me I am lame. Y-"

"hyung hyung hyung, you know I'm kidding, calm down" the youngest laughed. Chan really was an amazing producer and of course he knew Jisung was kidding. He just loved to talk. The older huffed and Jisung continued. "but this is really good. I managed to write a few things" he pushed his notebook in front of them and watched as they read through it. He waited for a about a minute and a half before Chan spoke again 

"Damn Jisung, you still surprise me to this day" Chan said looking at the younger 

"hm, I try my best to leave you speechless hyung. If you'll excuse me, I'm kind of hungry" Jisung stood up and went to the food area. He looked at the different cakes and scanned all of them. He had to choose between a chocolate cake and a chess cake ; his two favorites. After about a minute of thinking he settled for the cheesecake and told the guy working, his order 

"hm, Hyunjin? That's a cute name" Jisung smiled 

"thanks, what can I get you, cutie?" Jisung's smile grew wider 

"a slice of cheesecake please" He said 

"coming right up". Hyunjin got him his cheesecake and charged him 

"thank you so much, have a great day" he said taking the plate and walking back to the table. He saw Chan eyeing him and he rolled his eyes 

"whaaaat?"

"again?" Chan asked

"judge me if you want, I won't give you a bite then" Jisung huffed and ate a piece of cheesecake in a very extra way that made Changbin chuckled slightly 

"hey, Jisung, let's not get selfish now sweety, you wouldn't do that to your hyung right?" Chan asked trying to sneak a bite. 

"No, you're a meany" Jisung said, moving his plate and going to war another piece. Chan started begging and apologizing for judging and Jisung finally caved in and fed him a piece, getting some on his face on purpose 

"Han Jisung!" Chan said to which Jisung giggled 

_Present_

Jisung was lying on the couch when Changbin came downstairs and at next to him. 

"hey babe" Changbin said, wrapping his arms around the younger 

"oh, hi hyung" Jisung said 

"you're spaced out aren't you?" Changbin asked. Jisung nodded and looked at the older 

"thinking of how we met" Jisung answered 

"of course you are" Changbin snuck a kiss. Jisung giggled and Changbin kissed him again 

"I love you sungie" Changbin said before cuddling the younger on the couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wanna write another chapter....  
> Also, sorry for any typos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making a Jisung POV where he sees Changbin for the first time like I did for binnie but it might be shorter but, we'll see what happens


End file.
